Let me be yours
by Sexy-Yaoi-Lover
Summary: Sebastian proposes to Ciel, Lizzie walks in on something, yeah.. SebastianxCiel


Ciel sat looking out his window, the full moon made everything glow. He wished Sebastian would finish doing what ever it was he was doing. Every sience that night, when Sebastian told him he loved him to, everything had been perfect. Some nights, they made love, most nights they just layed in bed, Sebastian holding him untill morning. Sebastian didnt even go into his own room anymore, though the staff didnt know that. Ciel didnt know if he should say anything, if he did, he didnt know what he would say. It had been a full 4 months, and he knew the staff probly thought something was going on, but then again maybe not. Who knows. He turned around at the sound of his door oppening and saw Sebastian. Everytime Sebastian saw him his eyes would light up, the same way his fathers always did when he saw his mom. Sebastian knew how happy Ciel was, and he was happy too. The most rare thing in the world is when a Demon is in love. It only happens when that demon finds someone whos soul he can be completely compatible with. Lucky for him, he found one.

Even though its been 4 months, his heart still skips a beat everytime his eyes meet Sebastians. Ciel looked back out the window to try and calm his pounding heart.  
>Everything was perfect when he was with Sebastian, and all he wanted was to be with him. Still, Ciel wished that his demonic obsession would stop calling him 'Master' and 'Lord' when there was no one else around, but he hadnt yet. He didnt want to order him to either, the past few months he hadnt ordered Sebastian to do a single thing, he wanted Sebastian to decide for himself if he wanted to be with Ciel or not.<p>

"Something is troubling you" Sebastian said, kneeling and taking his left hand which was closest to him.  
>"Im fine" Ciel said glancing at him then back out the window. "Just thinking"<p>

By the way Sebastian was holding his hand he could tell there was something, wrong,..  
>Looking at him Ciel saw that he looked like he didnt know what to do, or had made a mistake, which was confusing in itself because Sebastian was always perfect.<p>

Then Ciel understood. He looked out the window and withdrew his hand from Sebastians. Sebastian was going to tell him they couldnt be together anymore... Why else would he be acting strange?

"Ciel"  
>The word was so faint he wasnt sure if he had heard it or not.<p>

"Ciel" Sebastian took his hand again. Sebastians head was down, staring at the floor.

"What is it Sebastian"

When he didnt look up, Ciel used his free hand to lift his head. Then he noticed that Sebastian wasnt staring at the floor, but at a small box.  
>Ciel looked from the box to him, and Sebastian finally looked at him but let go of his hand.<p>

"What is it Sebastian" Ciel asked.

He oppened the box and pulled out a ring.

"Ciel,.. Will you,.. Marry me?" He said quietly.  
>By the look on his face, Ciel could tell he was scared.<p>

"Did you,.. Just ask me,.."  
>When Ciel remained silent, Sebastian closed the box and stood, he looked so hurt that Ciel thought he would cry just looking at him. Sebastian turned and left. All Ciel could do was stare after him, shocked, then hurt because he didnt say yes.. He wanted to, but that was just such a shock..<p>

"Sebastian!" Ciel ran down the staris but he wasnt there. He checked rooms, closets, the kitchen, Sebastians room, every room in the manor and he couldnt find him.  
>"Sebastian!" Ciel ran outside, through the gardens closest to the manor, but couldnt find him. Finally he saw him, sitting near a fountain staring at the box in his hand. Something fell and hit the box, at first Ciel thought it was a droplet from the fountain, but as he got closer, he saw that it was.. <em>a tear? <em>That was even more rare then a demon falling in love.. Sebastian was _crying... _because of him...

"Sebastian.." Ciel whispered.  
>The demon turned around hiding the box.<p>

"Young Master" He said standing. " I was just checking to make sure the.." He faltered. He knew Ciel could order him to tell him what he was doing, but there was no need.

"I was,.."  
>Ciel supprised him by coming closer and catching the last tear sliding down Sebastians cheek. He suprised Sebastian even more by kissing him, pulling ever so slightly on his shirt. Ciel kept kissing him, gently brushing his lips against his lovers, no his Loves lips. Sebastian could push him away at any moment, but instead slowly put his arms around Ciel.<p>

"Im sorry" Ciel whispered, putting his head into Sebastians chest. "I would love to.. Please.. Sebastian please.. Let me be yours.."

Pulling the box back out of his pocket, Sebastian kneeled, and slid the ring onto Ciels finger. Ciel knew that the ring Elizabeth had bought him _should_ be there, but he wanted Sebastians, he wanted Sebastian. Just by looking into his eyes, Sebastian knew what Ciel was thinking. He pulled him closer and rested his head on Ciels shoulder.

"Young master-" He whispered.  
>Ciel shook his head.<br>"Ciel.." He said, even lower. "I love you"  
>"and I love you"<p>

His ring started to glow. Startled he looked at it. It was a ruby, with onyx around it. Inside the ruby, something was moving. He saw images, of him and Sebastian,.. wait,.. These were.. Memories... Sebastians memories..

"It only does that in the full moon" He said, not looking at him.

"These are your memories..."

He didnt say anything.

"Why..? How..?"

"Now you can see how I feel about you.. If all this didnt happen, I would have just given it to you, so you would know.."

"Sebastian" Ciel whispered and put his arms around him.

"Come young master... Its been a busy day, you need rest" Picking him up, he carried him into the house and up to bed. He helped him change then get into bed. Ciel wondered if he should ask Sebastian if he would stay tongith, but he wasnt sure what he would say. He pretended to sleep, abut left the blankets down a little, wondering if he would stay or not. He felt Sebastian crawl in bed next to him, but he didnt pull Ciel closer. After a few moments Ciel put his arm around him and his head on Sebastians chest. Finaly he slept, in Sebastians arms.

Ciel awoke the next morning, aware that Sebastian was awake and getting out of bed. Ciel hugged him tighter.

"So you are awake" Sabastian laughed. "Master, I have to get up"

Ciel layed across him more, intending to be dead weight, even though he knew the demon could move him with a single hand. He smiled.  
>Sebastian laughed, and lightly tried to push Ciel off of him. Ciel didnt budge.<p>

"Now master, if you dont get up ill have to make you" He said with amusement.

"Id like to see you try" Ciel challenged smiling up at him.

"Ok, you asked for it"  
>Sebastian pushed him up off him and down to the bed, pinnig him there he started tickling him. Ciel kept laughing and squirming, trying to get free.<p>

"Sebastian!" He tried to yell but couldnt stop laughing. "I cant breathe!"  
>Sebastian kept laughing and let go of him, slowly Ciel regained his breath.<p>

"Your so dead" Ciel laughed sitting up and putting his arms around Sebastians neck. Sebastian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer, kissing him. Their kisses got more intense, and they didnt notice the door oppen a slight crack, or the blonde curls..

Lizzie put her hand over her mouth. Whats going on? Sebastian,.. In Ciels bed,.. Them,.. Kissing..? She fled down the hall.

"Master" he said, trying to stop their kissing, which was hard. "I have to get up"  
>After a few more kisses Ciel let him ok.<br>"Ok." After getting dressed, Sebastian and Ciel walked out of his room, arms around eachothers waist. Desperate to get another kiss in before someone saw them, Ciel pushed Sebastian against the wall. After a few moments they parted and Ciel looked out the window behind Sebastion,.. and froze.

"Master, whats wrong?" Sebastian looked behind him. "Oh, no.."

"When,.. Did Lizzie get here..."

He looked at Sebastian, then went down to the kitchen.

"Where is she?" He asked walking into the room.

"She went up to see it you were awake yet. I dont know where she is, maybe outside, its a nice day yes it is" Mey-Rin said.  
>Ciel almost dropped.<p>

"Im going to.. go.." He turned and went outside.

He found her in one of the gardens, sitting on a bench.

"Lizzie..?"

She jumped and turned around.

"Ciel..."

"How long have you,.. Been here...?"

"About an hour. I went to see if you were sleeping but,.. I didnt want to disturb you so I just went outside.."

Oh Gid she saw.. she knows.

Tears welled in her eyes, and fell wen she noticed he wasnt wearing her ring, but a different one.

"Who.. Is that from.." She said through her tears, then looked away.

He sat next to her.  
>"Why" she sobbed. "Why not me?"<p>

"Lizzie..." He didnt know what to say.

"I saw you.. I saw you and Sebastian.. Together.." More tears streamed down her face. "Its his ring, isnt it? You love him, dont you?"

"Liz.. Yes,.. I do.." He dropped his head. "Im sorry." She kept crying and he handed her his hankercheif.

"Why not me.. I try and do so much for you.."

"I know,.. Its just,.. Its way more complicated then you think."

"Hes always there, he does everything for you,. I just wish I could do the same..."

"Elizabeth,.. Its not because of how much he does,.. Its,.. Complicated."

She kept crying. In as little detail as possible, he told her about thecontract, and how he felt for Sebastian, and how Sebastian feels for him. When he had finished, she was quite for a long time.

"Tell your staff"

"I dont know how"

"Tell them. They should know.. I'll leave after dinner"

"Alright, Lizzie please,.. Dont tell anyone else.."

"I wont Ciel" she smiled at him "I wont"

That night at dinner, he told the staff. Suprisingly no one objected, and they thought it was great.

"We all know your happy together. So why not be?"

After seeing Lizzie off, Ciel went up to his room. He kept replaying the day, how perfect the morning with Sebastian was, then how bad it got. But in the end, he was glad to get it off his chest. It was later by the time Sebastian came in the room. Ciel stood up and put his arms around Sebastian.

"Its alright, young mater. Its better now that its done with"  
>When Ciel didnt say anything, Sebastian lifted his chin and smiled at him. Ciel kissed him and pulled him closer. Sebastian pushed him to the bed, laying him down and climbing ontop of him. Ciel stopped kissing him and stared at him, their eyes meeting. Ciel pushed a strand or hair out of Sebastians face, then ran his fingers through the raven coloured hair, pulling his demonic obsession down to him and kissing him, using his free hand to take off Sebastians coat and shirt. In one movemnt Sebastian took off Ciels shirt and pulled him closer, their skin pressing together. Pining him down, Sebastian bit at his neck, making Ciel gasp and press him closer, grinding their hips together. Sliding his hand down past Ciels waist and the front of his pants, Ciel let a slight moan escape his lips. Sebastian pulled off Ciels pants and started kissing him. Forcing his tongue into Ciels mouth made him moan, and Sebastian almost couldnt contain himself. Sebastian put a finger in his mouth then slowly lowered his hand to Ciels member, then lower. He easily slid his finger in, causing Ciel to moan again. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Ciels wanting mouth and joined another finger with the one already at work. Ciel couldnt help it, the taste, the feel of Sebastian, was his ultimate desire. Then Sebastian removed his fingers, and pressed aginst the hole. Slowly, he slid in, feeling Ciels body shiver, Ciel pulled Sebastian down to him, hard. They started kissing again, and Sebastians thrusts grew stronger, till Ciel was clawing at his back, doing anything to get more. His moans got louder and louder, and soon even Sebastian couldnt help it.<p>

"Oh,.. Sebastian,.. Im,.." They gripped eachother, their bodies becoming one. When the could breathe again, Sebastian layed down and Ciel cuddled into his arms.

"Sebastian,.." He whispered. "Oh God kiss me"


End file.
